Why Romeo REALLY killed himself
by Cold-eyes-for-you
Summary: DISCONTINUED!Hogwarts is in an uproar about the new play! New friendships arise and not everyone is what they seem. Not what's expected. Hermione seems to be the only one unsure of her role. Will she warm up to the part? DMHG, GWHP
1. Dumbledore's officially off his rocker

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, the characters nor do I own the play mentioned in this little fic! However much I wish I did…

**A/N: **Yes, another fic…I know, I know what about My Girls and the sequel to WTF? Don't panic…I will continue My Girls and I'm still trying to sort my way through WTF? However, I'm having difficulties and if I spend any more time on one fic I'm going to go INSANE! (If I'm not already **smiles**) so I'm taking a short break as I write this one while I work on the other fics. I might even finish The Hell I Live In while I'm at it. I'm sorry for the wait to anyone who might still be reading that and whoever is still following my other fics. Now, this fic came as I was reading some fanfics and I thought I'd take a shot at writing a play one myself. I tried not to get too sarcastic in this fic so excuse me if I'm a little too blunt. I have some more distressing news for my LOVELY reviewers! I hope you all know how much I love you guys! You truly are the greatest ever but sadly, because this fic is just for a break from my stressful existence I will not be responding to reviews. **Sobs** I really love responding to you guys and in my other fics I will continue to but for this I just don't have the time for now to do three fics and respond to all of them. I hope you understand. Now I believe this message is long enough…lol. Thanks for reading…now onto the fic! Enjoy!

Now on Why Romeo REALLY Killed Himself… 

"May I have everyone's attention before the glorious meal that has been prepared for us arrives." With Dumbledore's statement a loud thud was heard known only as Ron's head hitting the table in anguish. Some Slytherins snickered at this but turned their attention to their headmaster.

"Now, as you may know this year we are trying to make things a little different at Hogwarts. We know all of the hard work all of you have done…" Dumbledore gave a pointed look at Harry, Ron and Hermione before continuing on. "on your O.W.L.'s and other tests. I've discussed it with the teachers and we have all decided to give you a break."

The entire hall arose in cheers before Dumbledore raised his hand to silence everyone.

"You as Hogwarts students are in charge of running a play, however, I know some of you do not care to participate…" Dumbledore glanced in the direction of the Slytherin table. "that is fine as long as you attend the show when it is finished. I have left if up to the two Heads to plan everything so would Mr. Flint and Miss Johnson please see me after dinner. That is all." Dumbledore sat down just as food appeared at the tables and hungry students dove in.

"This is so exciting! I wonder what play we will be doing?" Lavendar asked excitedly as she grabbed a role.

"I don't really care as long as I'm one of the leads! How exciting would that be? Mum would be so proud." Parvati sighed.

"Think of all the cute guys trying out! What if we have to kiss someone?" Lavendar asked before she and Parvati stared at one another open mouthed before screaming in hysterics and giggling uncontrollably.

Ron covered his ears.

"What is it with girls and plays? Why don't we ever do an adventure play or something?" Ron complained before taking a large bite of potato.

"You heard Dumbledore, it's supposed to be a break, he doesn't want us thinking about fighting and action when that's basically how real life is." Hermione pointed out.

"Yea but not everyone's life is like that. Only Harry's." Ron pointed out with a glance at his friend. Harry nodded half-heartedly.

"Well I think plays are a waste of time from studying but I suppose everyone needs a break." Hermione shrugged.

Ron dropped his fork at this statement.

"You hear that mate? Hermione has finally put studying aside. Are you going to try out?" Ron asked curiously.

"Very funny Ron. I might though. Just to see if I'd get anything you know?" Hermione said off handedly.

"Are you trying out Harry?" Ron asked his friend.

"I don't know. I'm not much of an actor." Harry said with a slight blush. Ron nodded.

"I think I will. You know, just for fun." Ron said with a nod.

Talk began and soon supper was over. Students rushed off to bed to dream of the upcoming show.

"Oh I hope they do Romeo and Juliet." Lavendar sighed as they entered the portrait of the Fat Lady. Some girls giggled and nodded at this.

"Rom-e-who?" Ron asked curiously.

"Romeo and Juliet. It's a fabulous play by William Shakespeare." Hermione added. Ron gave her a puzzled look before she rolled her eyes and ran up to her dormitory.

When Hermione came back down she was holding a book. She handed it over to Ron who read the title.

"Romeo and Juliet." He read aloud.

"Hmm…" He went and sat down with the book. Hermione and Harry shook their head as he attempted to read the first page.

"Well I'm off to bed, when you're done with that just give it back." Hermione said before heading to her dormitory. Harry left as well and soon even Ron headed up to bed.

The next morning Harry and Hermione sat at breakfast with no sign of Ron anywhere. Just before leaving he walked in holding Romeo and Juliet. When he sat down he slammed the book onto the table and sighed.

"What is wrong with these people?" He asked incredulously. Hermione smiled.

"What do you mean?" She asked always ready for an intellectual fight.

"What do I mean? They're completely insane! This writing, Merlin I don't understand it and the parts that do make sense are so stupid." Ron cried. Hermione frowned.

"Well I think it's a very good book, now what don't you understand?" Hermione asked politely.

"Why in bloody hell does Romeo kill himself after only four days of knowing this girl?" Ron asked positively amazed.

"Because he loves Juliet." Hermione supplied obviously. Ron didn't seem to buy this explanation.

"He loves a girl after four days?" Ron asked skeptically.

Hermione nodded.

"Yes it's a little far fetched…" Hermione began.

"A little?" Ron scoffed.

"but that's how romance is in books…romantic." Hermione shrugged.

"Well I'll be happy if we don't do Romeo and Juliet. It makes absolutely no sense." Ron said crossing his arms.

"It's a great form of literature that I think everyone should read." Hermione argued.

"Everyone who wants to die of boredom maybe." Ron fired back.

"It is not boring Ronald if you understood it." Hermione challenged.

"Maybe I would if they used normal English." Ron glared back.

"Will you both be quiet please? They're about to announce the play." Harry pointed out. Immediately the friends went silent. Flint and Johnson stood up and began a speech about working together and some other corny pointless rubbish about putting on the show before finally announcing the title.

"With much thought and argument, Flint and I have come up with…Newsies. Auditions will be held tomorrow afternoon for anyone who would like to try out. I do caution everyone this is a musical and there will be singing and dancing. Your performance in those areas does not count greatly as there are many extra spots but it is favorable. Thank you and we as Heads hope to see everyone tomorrow." With that the Heads returned to their tables and sat down.

"Newsies? What's that?" Ron asked.

"Tell me it's not another show by that Shakespeare guy?" Ron pleaded.

"No, it's actually a Disney movie." Hermione began.

"A what?" Ron asked.

"It's a muggle man who makes films. People moving on a screen." Hermione explained. Ron nodded somewhat confusedly.

"So this guy created the show?" Ron asked slowly. Hermione shrugged.

"It was actually based on real events in muggle history. It's about newsboys who sold papers for a living. Joseph Pulitzer is out to get money to beat his competitor, so he raises the price and the boys go on strike." Hermione explained.

"Okay, I think I follow you but what's a musical?"

Okay, that's just a little teaser. What do you think so far? Sorry if the title was a little deceiving. R&R please, I still love hearing from you all. Thanks for being so patient and I will continue my other fics…thanks for reading! Ttyl!

C-E-F-Y


	2. Sorry Wonder Boy maybe next year

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, the characters nor do I own Newsies! However much I wish I did…

**A/N: **YAY! All great reviews! I'm so happy you guys liked the first chapter! I just love the show Newsies and I've ALWAYS wanted to be in the show! Sadly, I doubt that will happen so I thought why not write it! It's sort of original…anyway, hope you liked this chapter just as much! Thanks for all of the great reviews! ENJOY!

Last time on Why Romeo REALLY Killed Himself… 

"Newsies? What's that?" Ron asked.

"Tell me it's not another show by that Shakespeare guy?" Ron pleaded.

"No, it's actually a Disney movie." Hermione began.

"A what?" Ron asked.

"It's a muggle man who makes films. People moving on a screen." Hermione explained. Ron nodded somewhat confusedly.

"So this guy created the show?" Ron asked slowly. Hermione shrugged.

"It was actually based on real events in muggle history. It's about newsboys who sold papers for a living. Joseph Pulitzer is out to get money to beat his competitor, so he raises the price and the boys go on strike." Hermione explained.

"Okay, I think I follow you but what's a musical?"

Now on Why Romeo REALLY Killed Himself… 

The next day Ron, Harry and Hermione strolled into the Great Hall for auditions. When they looked around they noticed the lack of Slytherins and immediately grinned.

"Nothing can ruin the show now." Ron said cheerfully. His two companions nodded with sighs of relief.

"Alright, let's begin shall we?" Flint asked from the front of the room. All of the students wanting to try out moved forward.

"Alright everyone," Johnson began with a smile. "in a moment we will ask you all to step out into the corridor before we call you one by one to try out. Now did everyone leave their name with either me or Flint?" She asked. The group nodded and she smiled.

"Alright then, out you go." With that the group was ushered out into the hallway.

"Can't we stay and watch the auditions?" Someone begged.

"I'm sorry but no." Johnson replied flatly.

"Well this was a waste of time then." A few people turned to find Draco Malfoy leaning against the wall looking bored.

"Good luck with all this Flint." Draco drawled before heading down the corridor.

"Malfoy!" Flint called. Draco stopped and turned with a slender eyebrow raised at his fellow Quidditch teammate.

"Come on in, you can be first." Flint said with a glint in his eye. Draco opened his mouth to protest when Flint grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him into the Great Hall.

Once the doors shut after Johnson and the initial shock of it all went away, the students gathered at the doors to hear what was happening inside. Much to their chagrin, they heard nothing. Inside Malfoy turned a cold glare to Flint who smirked at his long time friend.

"Come on Malfoy, show us what you've got." Johnson sneered. Draco looked to the heavens but quickly remembered what he was praying for and looked at Flint.

"I am not going to be apart of this group of tap dancing fools you call a production crew." Draco said flatly. Flint nodded ever so seriously before sitting on the table that had the names of all of the people trying out.

"You do realize, if you got the lead role, that everyone would be listening to you? If you tried out for the lead role, the one with the most power, then everyone would look up to you more than ever?" Flint asked boredly fiddling with a script.

"Let me see that." Malfoy said, roughly taking the script out of Flint's hands. Flint's eyes sparkled with mischief as Malfoy looked over the part of Jack Kelley. Draco looked up at Flint before sighing.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this…" He mumbled with a role of his eyes.

"You'll do great Malfoy. Now, how's your singing voice?"

"It's awfully quiet, you don't think Malfoy killed them do you?" Neville asked fearfully.

"Nonsense Neville. Flint is in there. He's Malfoy's friend." Hermione said calmly.

"Then do you think Johnson is dead and now they're looking for a place to hide the body?" Ron gulped. Harry looked at the door suspiciously before opening his mouth. However, halfway through speaking the doors swung open and out came Malfoy. He walked unlike he usually did, with his shoulders down and a slight blush to his cheeks. A frown graced his lips unlike the usual sneer and he looked almost bored. As everyone's eyes followed him Johnson's voice interrupted the group's thoughts.

"Miss Ginny Weasley."

"Alright everyone, wonderful job! We really enjoyed it. We'll post up the list tomorrow night, as all of your auditions were tremendous and we'll need time to think it over. Thank you for your time and don't worry, there are enough extra roles in this musical that no one will have to worry about not getting a good part. Good night." Johnson said warmly. She was really starting to get excited about the play idea and even Flint wore somewhat of a smile on his Slytherin features.

Hermione couldn't sleep. All she could think about was her audition.

"What part will I get? Will I even get a part? What if I'm the only one who doesn't make it? What if Malfoy even makes it and I don't?" Hermione thought panicked to herself.

"That's ludicrous Hermione. You're a brilliant actress. Johnson said they had plenty of roles, you'll get one of them…I hope."

"I promised him." Flint argued. It was late into the evening after auditions and already Johnson and Flint were arguing over who got which role.

"Well you shouldn't have bloody well promised him anything then!" Johnson stated with her hands on her hips.

"Well, who do you want as Jack Kelley then?" Flint asked calmly. Johnson smiled.

"Harry Potter…" She began.

"Hell no! Boy wonder gets everything, give it to Malfoy." Flint argued. Johnson stayed silent for a moment before Flint continued.

"He needs this alright? I'll let you put Potter anywhere else you want to but…" Flint trailed off. Johnson frowned but nodded.

"Alright Flint…alright. Malfoy gets Jack and Potter gets David." Johnson said with a grin.

"Now you're talking." Flint remarked with a nod.

The next day, the only talk in the castle was that of the play. Even those who weren't in it were excited about seeing who won which part. The day went by fast for the cast and it was finally time to find out who would play each part. As Draco approached the crowded hall he pushed people aside to see if he'd made anything. When he spotted the list he quickly ran through it. He didn't have to search long before a grin made it to his face.

Hermione rushed through the crowd and bit her lip as she read over the list. Draco looked to his left after finding his role and saw Hermione looking nervous.

"Nervous Granger?" Draco sneered. Hermione turned to him and glared.

"No." She said a little bit too quietly to believe. Hermione turned her attention back to the list praying that she had gotten some role in the show. As her eyes scanned the list she found her name and grinned at the thought of at least being on it. As she followed where it lead to the characters her face fell.

"Why the glum face Granger?" Draco asked with mock pain as he looked at the list and found her name as well.

"Sarah?" He asked curiously before looking back at her. When Draco turned he found Hermione to be gone. The thought left his mind quickly as he escaped the crowd and wandered around looking for Flint or one of his lackeys.

Hermione was hyperventilating.

"This can't be happening, it just can't!" She thought panicked. Hermione slid down the edge of the wall she was leaning on.

"Hermione! There you are! Who is David! Are you alright?" Harry asked her as he rushed forward and landed on his knees by her side. Hermione shook her head.

"You didn't get a part?" Harry asked softly. Hermione looked at her friend and shook her head.

"I'm Sarah." She said with a pained expression.

Harry smiled.

"That's great…isn't it?" Harry asked uncertainly. Hermione sighed.

"Sarah is in love with Jack." Hermione explained. Harry gave her an odd look before she continued.

"Malfoy won the role of Jack." Hermione breathed quietly. Harry's mouth dropped open in realization.

"Oh, I guess that would be a problem." Harry said sheepishly.

"Yea…" Hermione said sadly.

"Don't worry Hermione, it's only a play. Ron and I'll keep an eye on him for you." Harry said reassuringly. Hermione gave him a smile and nod.

"So what part did you get?" Hermione asked. Harry looked surprised at the question before smiling brightly.

"David…um could you tell me who he is?" Harry asked sheepishly. Hermione smiled.

"You're my brother and the second lead role!" Hermione said giving Harry a hug. Harry smiled.

"Cool." Harry said with a nod of acceptance.

"I wonder if Ron got a part." Hermione thought aloud. Just then Ron came up to them with a confused expression on his face.

"Did you get a part?" Harry asked after helping Hermione to her feet.

"Yea, well I think it's a part." Ron said confusedly. Harry and Hermione stared at him expectantly.

"What's a Racetrack?" Ron asked. Hermione laughed at her friend's expense.

"Racetrack is his nick-name." Hermione began to explain.

"Why do they call him that?" Ron asked confusedly.

"Because he likes to bet a lot." Ron still stared at Hermione blankly.

"Alright, a race track is where muggles go to bet money on horses for an ultimate prize. So they call your character Racetrack because he's constantly betting. Understand?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded.

"Sounds alright." Ron nodded.

"So who'd you get?"

Yea the title of the story really has no point, considering the only reference I think I'm going to use from Romeo and Juliet is in the first chapter…however, I thought it was catchy! Thanks for reading! R&R please! I really appreciate comments! Ttyl! Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	3. What is it with men and reading directio...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, the characters nor do I own Newsies! However much I wish I did…

**A/N: **I'm so glad everyone loves it! I guess I might have to respond to reviews because I have so much to say! Responses are at the bottom…I almost didn't get all of the reviews since FF was down…cries but luckily I went to the site and checked 'em out so now I have comments! Anyway, here's the next chapter! Hope you all like it! I tried making it long but I'm sorry if it still is pretty short!

Last time on Why Romeo REALLY Killed Himself… 

"Yea, well I think it's a part." Ron said confusedly. Harry and Hermione stared at him expectantly.

"What's a Racetrack?" Ron asked. Hermione laughed at her friend's expense.

"Racetrack is his nick-name." Hermione began to explain.

"Why do they call him that?" Ron asked confusedly.

"Because he likes to bet a lot." Ron still stared at Hermione blankly.

"Alright, a race track is where muggles go to bet money on horses for an ultimate prize. So they call your character Racetrack because he's constantly betting. Understand?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded.

"Sounds alright." Ron nodded.

"So who'd you get?"

Now on Why Romeo REALLY Killed Himself…and why the author is about to kill herself if this title gets any longer!…j/p! Onto the fic!

"Hurry, we're going to be late." Hermione said in a rush. It was the night of the first rehearsal and she did not want to be late. Harry and Ron rushed after her out of the portrait hole as they ran down the corridor towards the Great Hall to try and catch up. The three entered the said room with plenty of time to spare. Quite a few people were already there, excited for the upcoming show and many more were flooding in.

The last to arrive were the Heads.

"Alright everyone!" Johnson called to gather everyone's attention. Just as she said this the room went quiet.

"Flint will pass out the scripts, make sure you each get one and we'll read through it right now." With that Johnson took a script and handed the rest to Flint who narrowed his eyes at his fellow Head before handing them out.

Once everyone had one they began to read.

"Ron, you start the play off." Johnson pointed out as Ron nodded and cleared his throat before speaking.

"In 1899 the streets of New York City echoed with the voices of Newsies. Peddling the newspapers of Joseph Pulitzer, William Randolph Hearst and other giants of the newspaper world. On every corner you saw them carrying the banner, bringing you the news for a penny a pape. Poor orphans and runaways, the Newsies were a ragged army with no leader. Until one day…all that changed…"

"Now, I'd like to skip the song, Flint here will be working with you on that as I can't carry a note if my life depended on it." Johnson explained.

"Next I believe is Jack meeting David. Let's give it a shot. Draco, Harry if you please." Both boys looked up at her before looking to one another.

When rehearsal finished everyone left exhausted.

"Who knew a play would take so much out of everyone." Harry observed. Hermione and Ron nodded tiredly.

"The play doesn't seem half bad now that we've run through it." Ron pointed out as the trio walked to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione nodded.

"We have a great cast so I think it might actually be a lot of fun." Hermione nodded knowingly.

"Well goodnight, the real work starts at tomorrow's rehearsal." Harry said before he and Ron ascended the staircase to the boy's dormitory.

A week passed by and rehearsals were held every night for three hours. The cast, needless to say, was exhausted. It took all of Hermione's energy to pick up her pencil and take notes. Ron however gave up on this and proceeded to pass out on the desk in Transfiguration. Harry did a little better. He tried talking to Hermione, which only further put her to sleep, as the only thing Harry could remotely focus on was Quidditch.

Draco jerked awake at the sound of Pansy's high-pitched voice.

"…Are you listening to me Draco?" Pansy finally asked.

"No Parkinson, I haven't been listening to you for the past six years." Draco said with little effort to be kind. Pansy frowned and looked about ready to cry but Draco had already fallen back asleep.

Moments later Draco was jerked awake when Professor McGonagall dropped a book onto the desk.

"This is ludicrous. School should come before a play. Class ends in five minutes so excuse me while I have a word with the Headmaster." With that she left the room. Luckily for McGonagall she would not have to worry about any mishaps when she left the room for the entire class had fallen back asleep once she began her speech. Even Hermione's head rested on the desk and whose hand seemed to refuse not to take notes.

That night at rehearsal Flint and Johnson walked through the door with a yawn.

"We're taking tonight off. Sorry to bring you all here. Night." Flint said before falling into a chair. Johnson however held up a hand to stop them.

"Because we are taking tonight off, I'd like to meet with all of you quickly in groups. I've decided, even though you are all doing so well, there are a few scenes that still need work. I think if you all had a partner that you could meet with, then you'd learn the part much quicker. Besides, with Quidditch coming up it'll be harder to plan into everyone's schedule. So may I speak with Ron, Seamus, and Neville?"

"Lastly, Draco and Hermione? Sorry you had to wait." Johnson said sincerely.

"It was alright." Hermione mumbled. Draco snorted.

"I saved you last for a reason." Johnson began, ignoring Draco.

"You both have learned your parts beautifully and I know you don't have a big part Hermione but I'm a little apprehensive with the last scene." Johnson said looking pointedly at the two. Hermione gulped but Draco didn't seem very phased.

"What scene?" He finally asked.

"The kissing one." Flint filled in with a smirk. Draco nodded and after a moment his head snapped up and he was fully awake.

"What kissing scene? That was never in the script." Draco argued. Hermione decided not to argue. It's not like she wanted to kiss Malfoy. Suddenly Draco was hit in the head with a script.

"What the hell was that for?" Draco began to complain.

"It's right here." Johnson said turning to the page and beginning to read.

"Sarah enters the group. She and Jack share a passionate kiss until Less hugs them both." Draco's jaw was dropped open.

"So," Johnson began after a moment of silence.

"We thought it would be better if you two got together before getting up in front of the entire cast." Johnson began.

"Uh, you my dear Head Girl, came up with that plan. I would have much rather seen this." Flint remarked with his usual smirk.

Draco glared at him and Hermione sighed.

"Alright. Thanks." With that Hermione began to leave.

"Granger! When are we supposed to meet? You know I don't have your damn schedule I can't just read your mind and find out where to find you…" Draco walked out of the Great Hall so Flint and Johnson could no longer hear his ranting.

"I think you're learning too much from me Johnson." Flint said as soon as they both were gone. Johnson grinned.

"Please, they were perfect for the parts." Johnson said with a wave of her hand.

"Sure." Flint said knowingly as they left the room.

"I can't just hunt you down? Do you want me to bump into you one day and just say 'hey let's makeout a bit for the damn play?' I'm sure that would go over well with Potter…" Hermione turned to him suddenly.

"Will you shut up?" Hermione said bluntly.

"So she does talk?" Draco said in mock shock. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"When are you not busy?" Hermione asked. Draco frowned.

"You're not being nearly as difficult as I thought you'd be." Draco sighed.

"I'm tired and at my wits end so let's plan a time so I can go to sleep." Hermione explained. Draco nodded.

"How's tomorrow after classes?"

Classes ended far too quickly for Hermione.

"I still can't believe you're going to make out with Malfoy." Ron said with a shocking frown.

"For the last time, I am NOT making out with MALFOY! It'll be a quick kiss FOR THE PLAY and then we'll go our separate ways. I'd give it five minutes tops." Hermione nodded.

"I still can't believe you're going to kiss Malfoy." Ron said in a daze.

Before Hermione could snap at him Harry interrupted.

"So, where are you meeting him?" Harry asked. Hermione sighed.

"In the Great Hall." Hermione mumbled.

"It isn't your first kiss is it?" Harry asked quietly. Hermione's eyes became wide before a blush spread across her face.

"What does that have to do with anything!" Hermione shrieked. Harry and Ron winced.

"Nothing. I was just asking. I mean, I heard that you always remember your first kiss and I thought since it being with Malfoy that would be sort of odd…" Harry trailed off as Hermione became pale.

When Hermione regained her color somewhat she spoke with a shaky breath.

"That's rubbish. I-I…oh heavens." Hermione sighed.

"Maybe I should just quit the play, I have a small part no one will miss me. Easy to fill in." Hermione rambled on.

"Hermione stop it." Ron said taking her shoulders to hold her steady.

"You're the smartest witch of our time. It is only rubbish. It's Malfoy, it's not like it will mean anything. Like you said, a quick peck and you'll go your separate ways." Ron comforted. Hermione was amazed. Had Ron just given her comforting advice?

"And will you stop staring at me like that, you look like a fish out of water." Ron said letting her go. Hermione smiled.

"Thanks Ron." Hermione quickly planted her mouth on his before backing up with a blush. Ron stared at her shocked.

"Just in case Harry's right…er, I rather it be a close friend then my worst enemy." Hermione said with a nod.

"Right." Ron nodded as well before Hermione trudged off to the Great Hall.

"That was just weird." Harry commented.

"Tell me about it."

Hermione took a deep breath before pushing open the doors to the Great Hall. Before she entered however someone tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped. When she spun around with wide eyes she suddenly glared at Malfoy.

"Don't do that!" Hermione complained with a hand to her heart. Draco smirked.

"Little jumpy Granger?" He asked before walking by her into the Great Hall. Hermione growled but followed him in. Honestly, he could be so difficult sometimes.

"Why'd you pick the Great Hall?" Hermione asked looking around at the empty room.

"Because this is where we have rehearsals and dinner isn't for another few hours so we don't have to worry about someone walking in and getting the wrong idea." Draco drawled. Hermione hmphed but nodded.

"Did you bring a script?" Hermione asked suddenly. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"You need a script to kiss Granger?" Draco asked amused. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"There might be something we have to do BEFORE the kiss genius." Hermione argued as she took hers out of her bag.

"Men, never reading directions…" She mumbled.

"Alright, it just says I enter, kiss you and then we're done. End of scene." Hermione said with a nod before setting the script down and looking at Draco. He stared back at her from a few feet away until she finally spoke.

"Are you going to kiss me?" Hermione asked getting slightly irritated and nervous.

"You're the one who read the directions Granger, or did you forget? YOU walk in and kiss me." Draco smirked. Hermione scowled but marched over to him.

"Happy? I've entered. Now will you just kiss me and get it over with?" Hermione snapped.

"Aww Granger I think you should go out and try that again. You're supposed to be happy to see me." Draco said amused. Hermione's eyes narrowed before she sighed and grabbed Draco by his robes and bent him down so he was facing her before planting her lips on his quickly before letting him go. However, what Hermione didn't expect was Draco to kiss her back. As they kissed Hermione almost forgot who she was with and why. Slowly her hands made their way to his shoulders and her eyes shut. His arms were already around her waist before he ended the kiss.

Hermione cursed herself before she opened her eyes. The sight before her was not what she expected. Draco Malfoy staring at her open mouthed. His eyes were looking from one to the other of hers in desperation. The moment seemed to last forever until Draco averted his gaze to the floor before taking his bag and leaving the Great Hall. Leaving Hermione standing all alone.

Well? Is it still good? Hopefully you'll all reply with a "YES IT'S BRILLIANT!" however, if that isn't the case…oh well! Lol. Sorry if it's moving kind of fast but when I tried slowing it down I went off into my own little story and then realized that I was getting further and further from the play idea…so this is basically my second try. Hope you like it! Thanks to all reviewers!

Chapter replies…_because I can't help it!_

**Nota Lone**- Hahha I take it you like Newsies? I LOVE IT! Lol. Thank you! Ttyl!

**XoKaSsIeox**- Hello! I'm glad you're reading this fic too! Don't worry I will lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**Lily Evans0**- Thank you! I will try my best! Lol. Ttyl!

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03**- Hey! I'm so sorry this response can't be as long as usual but here's one anyway right? It was so great talking with you! I know how busy life can be TRUST me so don't panic I know you're my number one fan lol. Take your time. I won't be angry. Lol. Thanks! I hope to talk to you later and I'd talk more but I'm supposed to be doing a project…SHHH! Lol. Ttyl! CH2 response…aww you're the greatest ever you know that? I don't tell you enough! Lol. I'm so sorry I can't write longer…I'm such a slacker! Lol. Ttyl though!

**FredandGeorgeWeasleyareMYKings**- **grins** I'm so glad you liked last chapter! And finally someone liked Ron! I love Ron I really think he'd be funny for this show…so I gave him the funniest part (in my opinion) Thanks for reading! Ttyl!

**Ehlonna**- I love your name…anyway, lol. I love Newsies too! I'm glad at least someone has heard of it lol. Frankly I think of it as a classic…lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**Alenor**- Thanks! Ttyl!

**Fionger**- Hahhaa, Yay! Whatcha think of Draco being the lead instead of Harry? I like it myself but I'd love to hear your opinion…Thank you so much and I'm glad you like it! I'll try to make the chapters longer but I can't make any promises. Thanks again! Ttyl! Ch2 response lol: OH NO! Don't take Malfoy! ANYTHING BUT THAT! **Begs** lol. Yea Newsies is a movie…an excellent movie in my opinion lol. I highly recommend it but you don't have to see it to read this fic…I'm going to try my best at putting in lots of details so you get the basic gist of it. Thanks again! Ttyl!

**Blackrosebunny**- Hahha phew! Glad you're not really mad…lol. Hermione's Sarah of course…wink wink Hope you like the update! Thanks! Ttyl! Ch2 response- **bows** thank you thank you! Lol. You've been a wonderful audience.

**Phoenixtamer150**- I decided not to do Romeo and Juliet, one because the play puts me to sleep and I don't know it by heart…and I've seen it done in fics TOO many times and I'm trying to be as original as possible with what I have to work with. Although it is a LOVELY romance I think it's a bit too predictable. I hope I didn't sound too opinionated. Lol. Thanks! Ttyl!

**HarrysGrrl**- Thank you! Sorry about that. I was trying to think of something else but the title just stuck with me so I thought, if it sticks with me then maybe it will with others and they'll read it…anyway, enough of my blabbering, thank you so much! I love hearing from you! Ttyl! Ch2 response: yep it's a Disney movie…one of my faves! I don't think many have heard of it but it's a live action with Christian Bale. I highly recommend it so if you wanna see it be my guest! Lol. Thanks again for your comments! Ttyl!

**OnEbLoOdYrOsEpEtAl373**- Hahaha I like it! L! Suits me I think…thank you! Glad you like it! Ttyl! Also, thanks for your reply on ch 2. I'm really happy you like it!

**Future movie maker**- Thank you! Don't worry there will be plenty more! Lol. Ttyl!

So much for no replies…you guys are just too nice! Thanks again! I'm glad that many took an interest in this and I apologize if the title is too deceiving! Ttyl! Ch2 response- hahaha! Glad you like it and thanks for checking out My Girls! I hope to talk to you later!

**PaRTy-GiRL089**- Thanks for your review on ch 2! I hope you keep reading! Thanks a bunch and I'm glad you like it! Ttyl!

C-E-F-Y 


	4. When kissing your enemy, just DONT!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, the characters nor do I own Newsies! However much I wish I did…

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long (and there are no replies **frowns**) I thank you all though! I hope you like the chapter! I'm working on the update to My Girls so that'll be coming soon I hope and I'm also working on WTF 2 (with a different title of course) and my first Parody which I find to be completely sarcastic but it's just for fun. Anyway, enjoy! Next chapter will be the start of the play (if not the chapter after that) lol. ENJOY!

Last time on Why Romeo REALLY Killed Himself… 

"Aww Granger I think you should go out and try that again. You're supposed to be happy to see me." Draco said amused. Hermione's eyes narrowed before she sighed and grabbed Draco by his robes and bent him down so he was facing her before planting her lips on his quickly before letting him go. However, what Hermione didn't expect was Draco to kiss her back. As they kissed Hermione almost forgot who she was with and why. Slowly her hands made their way to his shoulders and her eyes shut. His arms were already around her waist before he ended the kiss.

Hermione cursed herself before she opened her eyes. The sight before her was not what she expected. Draco Malfoy staring at her open mouthed. His eyes were looking from one to the other of hers in desperation. The moment seemed to last forever until Draco averted his gaze to the floor before taking his bag and leaving the Great Hall. Leaving Hermione standing all alone.

Now on to the fic!… 

"What in BLOODY HELL were you thinking!" Draco scolded himself.

"You should have insulted her! Called her the most horrible kisser you'd ever had! But no, you ran, like a coward. Oh father would be proud." Draco thought to himself as he marched down the hallway angrily. Draco growled before forgetting the whole incident. At least he hoped…

Before Hermione knew it, she was back in the common room.

"So how'd it go?" Ron was immediately at her side asking question after question.

"How do you think?" Hermione answered without answering.

"Don't worry Hermione, there'll be others." Harry added soothingly with a pat on her shoulder. Hermione nodded.

"Thanks, I'm just going to go to bed. Night." Hermione said before running up the stairs to bed.

"Is she acting weird?" Harry asked Ron once Hermione was out of earshot.

"You kiss Malfoy and tell me how you'd act." Ron pointed out.

The next morning all Hermione could think about was rehearsal that night.

"What if we have to kiss in front of the entire cast! Should I talk to Malfoy about it? Why did he leave so suddenly?" Hermione tried her hardest to forget her thoughts and focus on the day ahead.

Draco opened the doors to the Great Hall and heard a slam. As he opened the doors more he found Hermione sitting on her bum with a frown on her face.

"So you've finally realized what a prince I really am and decided to bow as I entered the room Granger? How thoughtful." Draco sneered. Hermione glared up at him.

"Whatever keeps me from looking into that ugly mug." Hermione bit back before standing up and dusting herself off. Draco glared at her but before another comment could be sent Hermione turned on her heel and left towards the Gryffindor table.

Draco growled before taking a seat at the Slytherin table. Flint turned towards the body sitting next to him and found Draco slumped down with a scowl and a glare directed at the Gryffindors. Flint smirked.

"So, ready for rehearsal?" Flint asked conversationally. Draco tore his eyes off of Hermione and turned to Flint.

"I suppose, what exactly do you have planned?" Draco asked cautiously.

"Oh, you'll see." Flint said with a smirk.

That night Draco was apprehensive about rehearsal.

"I could just tell them I'm sick." He mumbled to himself as he walked to the Great Hall. In the end he knew he actually wanted to be there. After everyone entered and settled down, Flint stood up on the conjured stage from Dumbledore.

"Alright, tonight is time to bring this musical together. I'm in charge of teaching you kids how to sing. Now, according to Johnson, to make this less awkward we'll sing one of the group songs." Flint explained. The entire cast backed up, some with slight blushes. Ron and Harry and Neville to be specific. Draco gulped. This would be a long rehearsal…

Rehearsal finally ended and Harry could not wait to leave the Great Hall. As he gathered his things everyone had left. Everyone except…Malfoy. Harry sighed before speaking up.

"Hey Malfoy." Harry called. Draco looked up somewhat curiously.

"He doesn't know about the kiss does he?" Draco thought worriedly. However, his face showed no signs of nervousness.

"Yea Potter?" His voice however said differently.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked curiously. Only an idiot would ever answer that and Draco was no idiot.

"Nothing." Draco said smoothly with a glare.

"What do you want?" Draco asked as both boys had packed up their bags and were standing in front of one another.

"Listen, the show's in a week and I think we should…try to work together." Harry explained. Draco stared at him apprehensively.

"Is this about Granger?" Draco tentatively asked. Harry looked at Draco curiously.

"Why do you ask?" Harry asked calmly.

"No reason." Draco said looking at the floor.

"Why do you ask now? This has to be more than the play." Draco commented.

"Look, I don't know why I'm bothering but you once offered me friendship and I figure…we might as well make the most of this play." Harry said. After a few moments Draco nodded.

"Have you been working on that speech?" He asked. Harry nodded sheepishly.

"What can I say, it was the only leeway I had." Harry shrugged. Draco nodded.

"Alright Potter…er, for the play." With that Harry left.

"What the hell have you done?" Draco asked himself aloud.

Since then, Harry and Draco felt it easier to play their roles as best friends in the production now that they really were friends. However, as soon as the scene ended they gave no sign as to what was happening. Draco and Hermione spent most of their time insulting one another and ultimately complaining about one another. They never gave any hint at their kiss. Not even when performing in front of the cast…they hoped…

"I got the popcorn!" Flint called. Ron quickly grabbed some and examined it before swallowing the entire handful. Draco glared at Flint before looking towards the heavens. When he turned to Hermione who was off of the stage she had the same idea it seemed as she was staring up at the ceiling and mumbling to herself as well.

"Alright everyone on the stage. Now be happy, Draco just got back remember." Johnson called as the cast climbed on the stage and surrounded Draco.

"Perfect, now Hermione." Johnson called before sitting down and taking a handful of popcorn and sitting next to Flint.

Hermione sighed before walking on stage. She put on a smile that surprisingly did not come across as fake. She made her way through the crowd and up to Draco as the boys cheered. He smiled at her as she approached. Immediately they locked lips and wrapped their arms around one another. Hermione and Draco didn't even realize the entire cast went silent. "Less" didn't even hug them so they broke apart on their own with smiles on their faces. Less then a moment later and they separated themselves from one another and both wore frowns as they stared at their directors.

Johnson had her mouth wide open and her hand halfway there, full of popcorn. Flint wore a crooked smile but his eyes were wide with shock.

"Oy people! Snap out of it!" Draco called getting annoyed at the silence. Immediately Johnson spoke up.

"That was…very good. Uh…I think we can move on right?" She asked nervously. Hermione and Malfoy shared a look before nodding.

"Right…moving on."

"Did you see that kiss? My god, I'm a Slytherin and I even got a feeling from the two of them!" Flint cried out with a smirk.

"I'd actually agree with you. They do have some chemistry." Johnson nodded.

"And you wanted Potter! HA!" Flint cheered.

"You know what I'm wondering though?" Johnson asked.

"How to spell your last name?" Flint asked boredly. Johnson ignored him however and continued.

"How could they possibly share a kiss so intense and just get out of it like nothing happened? Poor Hermione must be breaking inside." Johnson said understandingly.

"Please, isn't it obvious?" Flint asked with his arms raised.

Johnson stared at him blankly.

"Oh, right, you're not a Slytherin. Well, Draco obviously is hiding his feelings from her." Flint said as though it meant nothing.

"What? That's insane, they hate each other." Johnson argued.

"Come on, what Slytherin, especially a guy like Malfoy, is going to confess to falling for a Gryffindor? Especially when that Gryffindor is none other than bookworm, muggle-born, best friend to Harry-fricken-bloody-won't-die-Potter, Granger?" Flint asked.

"You have a point."

"Of course I do…you know, I almost think this is better than the original plan of making them get more irritated with one another." Flint concluded. Johnson nodded.

"You're a bad influence on me Flint." Johnson grinned. Flint nodded with a smirk.

"You haven't seen anything yet doll face." Flint smirked.

"What in bloody hell was that!" Ron cried, slamming the portrait hole behind him.

"What was what?" Hermione asked looking up from her book. Ron's mouth hung open shocked.

"Hermione, you're a smart witch so quit playing dumb." Ron ordered. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Ron, it was for the play remember? I don't have a choice and I would rather not think about it." Hermione finished before turning back to her book.

"This is unbelievable? You hear her Harry?" Ron asked turning to his best friend. Harry smiled lightly.

"You kiss Malfoy and see how you'd act." Harry laughed but Ron found nothing funny.

"That's not funny Harry." Ron grumbled. Harry just continued to laugh.

Hahaha! A few of you replied with a "YES IT'S BRILLIANT" and I really appreciate that…it made me laugh! Thank you! R&R please! Sorry for the long wait on such a short chapter…I've been really busy and haven't had the time. Thanks for being patient though! Thanks for all of the lovely reviews too! Ttyl!

SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03- hahaha tell Cesar I said hi and I'm glad to hear you're doing well! I've been so tired lately it's amazing I'm awake right now at 6:00p.m.! A lot of homework and projects, I don't do so well for projects because I get so nervous in front of the class…at least I show signs of nervousness (shaking, blushing, stuttering and clammy hands) it's terrible but I did alright with my U.S. History project. THANK GOODNESS! I missed you so much! I'm glad you have the time to read now…and hopefully I'll have time to write! Lol. Anyway, I felt bad for not giving you a proper reply so here it is. (sorry to everyone else…pleads to you to keep reading) thanks though! Ttyl!

Thanks to everyone! I love you all! Lol. Ttyl! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

C-E-F-Y


	5. Carrying the banner

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, the characters nor do I own Newsies! However much I wish I did…

**A/N: **Well here it is folks! The moment you've all been waiting for! (at least I think it's the moment you've all been waiting for…)The start of the play! Now, for your lovely reviews I was wondering if you could help me out! I've never written a play before and most of this was copied off of the internet…the lyrics that is, and I need some advice on how to set it all up. And a lot of spelling mistakes are in here because the show has a new york accent and some of it I have changed around so it makes more sense but a lot of it I left in there because that's how they talk. But I'd appreciate any advice I can get! Thanks! Enjoy!

Last time on Why Romeo REALLY Killed Himself… 

"This is unbelievable? You hear her Harry?" Ron asked turning to his best friend. Harry smiled lightly.

"You kiss Malfoy and see how you'd act." Harry laughed but Ron found nothing funny.

"That's not funny Harry." Ron grumbled. Harry just continued to laugh.

Now on Why Romeo REALLY Killed Himself… 

"Costumes are here!" Johnson called the second she walked into rehearsal. Immediately after her announcement Flint walked in with a stack of boxes.

"Oy! A little help here!" Flint called angrily. Immediately Harry and Draco ran to catch the boxes. Once everything was safely on the table, Johnson opened one of the boxes.

"Alright, here's Medda's costume!" She called. Ginny Weasley, who was chosen for the part of the beautiful woman, walked forward excitedly. Johnson pulled out the sparkling, pink outfit and handed it to the youngest Weasley. "Once you get your costume you may go change. Today we're just going to make little adjustments and test out costumes. Next time will be a dress rehearsal and then the performance." Johnson explained.

"Kid Blink?" Flint called. He had opened another box and was muddling through it. Blaise Zabini walked forward and took his costume and eye patch.

"Denton?" Johnson called. Neville Longbottom walked forward and took the suit and bowler hat. "Less?" A first year Ravenclaw boy named Kevin was chosen for the youngest lead role and kid brother to David and Sarah. He quickly snatched his costume and left to change. "Spot?" Johnson called. Cho Chang stepped forward to take her costume. Because the show was almost all boys and there was a lack of boys trying out, some of the girls had to play those roles.

"Mush? I still can't get over that name." Flint said shaking his head with a smirk.

"Where'd they come up with it?" Ron asked confusedly.

"Apparently this guy's friends caught him making out a lot." Seamus explained before grabbing his costume. Ron nodded.

"Racetrack." Johnson handed Ron his costume. When everyone was in a costume they all walked into the Great Hall.

"Hey Cowboy! You forgot your hat." Harry commented before handing it to Draco. Draco nodded.

"Thanks." He said before putting it around his neck and placing a red scarf there as well.

"You guys look great." Johnson said with a grin as she approached the leads. Harry bowed with a grin. "Ginny you look beautiful." Johnson gasped. Harry turned to find Ginny dressed in her pink, sparkled outfit and a pink umbrella over her shoulder.

"Wow…" Harry whispered as he gawked at his best friend's sister. Ginny blushed at Johnson's comment and walked to the small group.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

"You really look gorgeous Gin." Harry said with a blush. Ginny smiled.

"Thank you Harry." Draco looked from one to the other with a smirk before shaking his head and walking away.

Hermione loved her costume. She wouldn't admit she enjoyed it so much, as it was a dress, but she truly did. She wasn't much for wearing dresses but like every young girl, she used to play dress up. She twirled around in the costume a few times before deciding to go into the Great Hall. The outfit consisted of a white blouse and a long brown skirt. When she walked in the first thing her eyes looked for was a head of blond hair. When she found it she had to smile at his costume. "Cowboy…" She whispered. As though he had heard her, Draco looked up and found Hermione. He quickly looked away and she began her search of Ron and Harry.

The rehearsal ended and everyone changed. "Remember, tomorrow's dress so don't be late. Be in your costumes!" Johnson called as the cast left, leaving the two directors left. "I'm so excited, I just hope nothing goes wrong." Johnson said nervously.

"Nothing will, don't worry, and it's not like anything embarrassing will happen to us." Flint smirked. Johnson smiled.

"That's true." Flint nodded. "Well, good-night Flint." Johnson said before taking her bag and leaving the Great Hall. Flint nodded.

"See you." He called before she shut the door.

"Out here kind of early aren't you Potter?" Draco asked. Harry smiled.

"A lot's been on my mind…" Harry said somewhat confusedly.

Draco had come out early that morning to the Quidditch pitch to find Harry already zooming around. "Girls?" Draco asked after a moment of silence. Harry gave him a lost look before Draco sighed. "Is that what's troubling you?" He asked slowly. Harry blushed slightly.

"Sort of…" Harry said uncomfortably. Draco nodded.

"Same here…" He mumbled looking around the pitch.

Harry gave him a quizzical look. "Pansy?" Harry asked. Draco snorted.

"I wish she was the height of my problems." Draco said with a sneer. Harry nodded. "So, you nervous?" Draco asked making conversation. Harry gave Draco an apprehensive look. "What?" Draco asked innocently.

"Who is it?" Harry asked.

"Jealous Potter?" Draco smirked jokingly.

"Stop changing the subject…who?" Harry asked seriously.

"Who what?" Draco asked curiously.

"You don't want to tell me…so it must be someone I know." Draco knew better than to look up and stare at Harry open mouthed as though he were on the right track.

"It's nothing, alright?" Draco snapped. Harry studied his new friend before sighing.

"Alright." Harry said disappointedly. "You know…Hermione hasn't stopped talking about that kiss…" Harry gave a sideways glance at Draco whose eyes became slightly wider and his mouth opened. Draco swallowed and cleared his throat before commenting.

"She-she what?" Draco asked nervously turning to Harry. Harry shrugged on the outside, but inside he was grinning.

"So that's it huh? I knew something was going on." Harry thought to himself. "You know Hermione, she's only really got me, Ron and Ginny. Now out of the three of us who do you think doesn't go gabbing all of her secrets?" Harry asked seriously. Draco still stared at Harry like a fish out of water, trying his best to compose himself.

"You?" He finally choked out. Harry nodded.

"That's all she ever talks about. Malfoy did so well in that scene or I can't get him out of my head. She's crazy about you…Are you alright?" Harry asked trying to hold back a smile. Draco had paled considerably but he nodded. "I mean, I'm just telling you this because she's my best friend. I just don't want you to lead her on or anything. She's too good to be hurt." Harry said seriously with a meaningful look towards Draco. Draco stared at Harry horrified until Harry began to laugh.

"What? WHAT! What is it Potter!" Draco yelled. Harry stopped laughing and grinned.

"You like 'Mione." Harry grinned. Draco frowned and glared at Harry.

"You're mental you know that? Think about whom you are talking about. Granger? With me! Have you completely gone mad?" Draco sneered. "Just because she's obsessed about me doesn't mean…" Harry held up a hand to stop Draco, while he wiped his own tears out of his eyes from laughing.

"I made that stuff up. She hasn't said a word about you." Draco stared at Harry shock written across his face.

"Then…then why'd you say that?" Draco complained. Harry smiled.

"That's the thing though. Hermione tells Ron and I everything. This time though, she didn't so she must like you a little. I just had to figure out if you liked her too. Oh don't be so sour, you would have done the same." Harry concluded.

"Not a bad idea Potter…" Draco thought to himself.

"So, did you see Ginny?" Draco tried.

"Nice try, and of course I saw her, you were there." Draco nodded sadly.

"I don't like Granger." Draco frowned. "She's a know it all…never mind. I had almost forgotten who I was talking to." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Alright, don't admit it. But one of these days you're going to realize you're good enough for her and it'll be too late." Harry warned. Draco rolled his eyes.

"How insightful, now if you don't mind I'll be heading in now." With that Draco flew off towards the castle. "Potter!" He called one last time. "Don't mention this to ANYONE!" Harry grinned.

"You mean don't mention it to 'Mione." He laughed as he watched Draco head into the castle.

"I can't believe the show's tomorrow." Hermione said nervously.

"You'll do fine." Ron said patting her shoulder lightly. Hermione gave a faint smile as they entered their common room. "That dress rehearsal was really long. I can't believe we had to run through the entire play twice! I'm going to bed." With that Ron carried himself up to his dormitory.

Harry and Hermione sat on the common room couch. "Are you really nervous?" Harry asked curiously. Hermione nodded slightly.

"Only a little." Harry nodded.

"Guess we should all get to bed. Night 'Mione." With that Harry headed up to bed.

"Night Harry." Hermione whispered into the dark.

Many boys were laying in bunk beds as a dark shadow walked into their room. As the lights came up the man, a seventh year Hufflepuff walked up to one of the boys. "Boys! Time to get up! Carryin' the Banner! When you get up, you have to get up!" A few boys, the ones laying closest to him shot up out of bed but many just rolled over to fall back asleep. "Hey Cowboy…Cowboy…you sleeping?" The man asked. Draco rolled over to face him with a tired look, which wasn't far from how he was really feeling. "Are you dreaming of selling papes?" The man asked with a grin. "You're mad!" Draco called. "Get up, these boys they sleep their life away! Come on, prices are rolling!" With that Draco sleepily got up.

Across the stage Ron awoke as well and was looking for something. Sitting on the bed across from him was a third year Ravenclaw. Ron sat in front of him before beginning the first number.

Racetrack (Ron): That's my cigar.  
Snipeshooter: You'll steal another.  
Kid Blink (Blaise): Hey, bummers, we got work to do.  
Specs: Since when did you become me mother?  
Crutchy: Ah, stop your bawling!  
Several Newsies: Hey! Who asked you?

There was a pause in the song when Seamus walked up to Draco. "So, how'd you sleep Jack?" Seamus asked casually. "On me back Mush." Draco said with a thick New York accent. Seamus began to laugh. "Here that fellas! Here what Jack said? I asked Jack how he slept and he said 'On me back Mush!" Seamus continued laughing as he left. "When I walk, does it look like I'm fakin' it?" Crutchy came up to Draco now. "Naw, who says you're faking it?" Draco asked. "No one it's just, there's so many fake crips on the street today, a real crip aint got a chance. I gotta find me a new sellin' spot where they aint used to seein' me." Crutchy concluded as he hobbled away on his crutches as the song continued.  
Mush (Seamus): Try Bottle Alley or the harbor.  
Racetrack (Ron): Try Central Park, it's guaranteed.  
Jack (Draco): Try any banker, bum, or barber ...

Draco threw shaving cream at Seamus.  
Skittery: They almost all knows how to read!  
Kid Blink: I smell money  
Blaise sang as he walked confidently out of the bathroom.  
Crutchy: You smell foul!  
Crutchy concluded as he made his way in.  
Mush (Seamus): Met this girl last night ...  
Seamus distracted Blaise from killing Crutchy.  
Crutchy: Move your elbow!  
Crutchy was at the sink washing his hands when Boots was pumping the water out and hitting him with his elbow.  
Racetrack (Ron): Pass the towel!  
Ron wandered around with soap on his face and in his eyes.  
Skittery: For a buck, I might!

All Newsies:  
Ain't it a fine life  
Carrying the banner through it all?  
A mighty fine life  
Carrying the banner tough and tall  
Every morning  
We goes where we wishes  
We's as free as fishes  
Sure beats washing dishes  
What a fine life  
Carrying the banner home-free all!

Draco grabs his cowboy hat and scarf and follows the other boys to the opposite side of the stage which represented being outside in the city of New York.  
Newsies:  
Summer stinks and winter's waiting  
Welcome to New York!  
Boy, ain't nature fascinating  
When yous gotta walk?  
Still, it's a fine life  
Carrying the banner with me chums!  
A mighty fine life  
Blowing every nickel as it comes  
Crutchy: I'm no snoozer  
Sitting makes me antsy  
I likes living chancy  
Newsies: Harlem to Delancey  
What a fine life  
Carrying the banner through the slums

Three nuns who give away food enter the stage.  
Three Nuns: Blessed children  
Though you wander lost and depraved  
Jesus loves you  
You shall be saved!  
Mother: Patrick…

Racetrack (Ron): Just gimme half a cup

Mother: Darling…

Kid Blink (Blaise): Something to wake me up  
Mother: Since you left me I am undone…

Mush (Seamus): I gotta find an angle  
Mother: Mother loves you!

Crutchy: I gotta sell more papes  
Mother: God, save my son!

Three nuns and mother leave stage.  
Various Newsies:  
Papers is all I got  
Wish I could catch a breeze  
Sure hope the headline's hot  
All I can catch is fleas  
God, help me if it's not!  
Somebody help me, please ...  
Newsies:If I hate the headlines  
I'll make up the headline  
And I'll say anything I have to  
'Cause at two for a penny  
If I take too many  
Weasel just makes me eat 'em afta  
Group one: Look! They're puttin' up the headline  
You call that a headline?  
I get better stories  
From the copper on the beat!  
I was gonna start at twenty  
Now a dozen'll be plenty  
Tell me, how'm I gonna make ends meet?  
Group two:  
What's it say?  
That won't pay!  
So where's your spot?  
God, it's hot!  
Will ya tell me  
How'm I gonna make ends meet?  
Newsies:We need a good assassination!  
We need an earthquake or a war!  
Snipeshooter:How 'bout a crooked politician?  
Newsies:Hey, stupid, that ain't news no more!  
Uptown to Grand Central Station  
Down to City Hall  
We improves our circulation  
Walking till we fall  
Group one:Still we'll be out there  
Carrying the banner man to man!  
We'll be out there  
Soakin' every sucker that we can!  
See the headline:  
Newsies on a mission!  
Group two:Look, they're puttin' up the headline  
They call that a headline?  
The idiot who wrote it  
Must be workin' for the Sun!  
Did ya hear about the fire?

Group one:Kill the competition  
Sell the next edition  
While we're out there  
Carrying the banner is the –  
Group three:Heard it killed old man Maguire!  
Group two:Heard the toll was even higher  
Group three:Why do I miss all the fun?  
Group two:Hitched it on a trolley  
Group three:Meet 'cha Forty-fourth and Second  
Group two:Little Italy's a secret  
Group three:Bleecker's further than I reckoned  
Group two:By the courthouse

Group three:Near the stables  
Group two:On the corner someone beckoned and I –  
The Delancy brothers walk onto the stage. "Dear me! What is that unpleasant aroma! I fear the sewer may have backed up during the night." Ron said. "Naw, too rotten to be the sewer." Another newsie called. "Yea, yea! Must be the Delancy brothers." Crutchy called. One of the brothers grabbed Snipeshooter and threw him on the ground. "In the back you lousy little shrimp." He said as the boy fell. "Oo, not good to do that, not healthy." Ron nodded.

"I wouldn't be calling people lousy little shimps Oscar, unless you're referring to the family resemblance in your brother here." Draco said while pointing between Oscar and Morris. "Whatcha betting Cowboy skunks 'em eh? Who's betting?" Ron called. All the Newsies shout back no and shake their heads. "That's right, it's an insult." Draco began as though he were speaking to a couple of idiots…which technically he probably was. "So's this…" With that he knocked off Morris's hat and the chase began.

Harry and Less enter the scene looking dressed up better than the Newsboys. Draco runs by them and crashes into Harry. "What do you think you're doing?" Harry asked confusedly. Draco looks around when he sees the Delanceys coming. "Runnin'." He states before running off. The Delanceys crash into Harry as well.

The brothers catch up with Draco and try to beat him up but he gets the better of them and they end up on the ground. Draco walks away with everyone cheering.  
Group one: It's a fine life  
Carrying the banner through it all?  
A mighty fine life  
Carrying the banner tough and tall  
See the headline  
Newsies on a mission  
Kill the competition  
Sell the next edition  
What a fine life,  
Carrying the banner  
It's a fine life  
Carrying the banner  
It's a fine life  
Carrying the banner  
It's a fine life  
Carrying the banner  
It's a fine life  
Carrying the banner  
It's a  
Go!  
Group two:Would you look at that headline?  
You call that a headline?  
I get better stories  
From the copper on the beat!  
I was gonna start with twenty  
Now a dozen'll be plenty  
Would you tell me how'm I  
Gonna make ends meet?  
Hitched it on a trolley  
Meetcha Forty-fourth and Second  
Little Italy's a secret  
Bleecker's further than I reckoned  
By the courthouse  
Near the stables  
On the corner someone beckoned!  
Go get 'em Cowboy  
You got 'em now, boy!  
Go get 'em, Cowboy!  
You got 'em now, boy!  
Go!

The newsboys crowded around Draco in the front of the stage and the song ended as they all cheered.

Well there it is…the first song…I'm basically putting in important things and I'm not writing the script line for line just the basic lines I remember. Again, I'd love to hear comments on how to set this up exactly. Thanks to all reviewers from last chapter! I enjoyed hearing from you!

**Marmalade Fever**- Hello again! Lol. Since I ended my last story I thought I'd reply to your review here. Lol. I just had to thank you for your idea…about separating things as I go along. Before I wrote the whole thing in paragraphs and split it up afterwards but I went through this story and it was easier just to read through it and separate after a person is done talking…less time actually which I was VERY pleased about lol. So THANK YOU! If you have any ideas on how to set up the lyrics…considering this is a musical and there will be a lot more songs lol…I'd really love to hear your ideas! Thanks a bunch! Ttyl!

Thanks to all reviewers again! Lol. I love ya guys! Ttyl! R&R please! Thank you! Oh and don't worry…the fic isn't going to be just lyrics from Newsies before or after each song I will go back to Draco/Hermione or Harry/Ginny…and so forth. The chapters might be a bit longer just because of the lyrics but I think none of you will mind too much lol. Again thank you thank you thank you!

One more thing…at this rate I'm never posting this thing…lol…I'm a big Harry Potter fan and yet I don't know the names of all the characters that go to Hogwarts…I know it's a shame…so a lot of the characters are left blank…even the important ones so if you happen to know a few names or if you're terribly insulted that I didn't name all of the characters (I had originally just started writing _A seventh year Hufflepuff_ but then it got old so I took it out.) Just let me know! Thanks again! Lol…okay, I'm really done now lol.

C-E-F-Y


	6. My Lovey Dovey Baby

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, the characters nor do I own Newsies! However much I wish I did…

**A/N: **Whoo! I just want to thank everyone for the wonderful advice and helpful hints at characters in different houses! It's taking me a long time to go through and figure out who should play whom but I figured I'd give you another chapter as you wait lol. This is a bit shorter than any of the chapters so far and I do apologize but not much really goes on between some scenes. Anyway, hope you like the chapter anyway! Thanks for all of the reviews once again! Enjoy!

Last time on Why Romeo REALLY Killed Himself… 

Go get 'em Cowboy  
You got 'em now, boy!  
Go get 'em, Cowboy!  
You got 'em now, boy!  
Go!

The newsboys crowded around Draco in the front of the stage and the song ended as they all cheered.

Now on Why Romeo REALLY Killed Himself… 

The curtain closed and Draco and the others quickly ran off so that the next scene could be set up. Dumbledore decided that they could make the sets by using magic but getting them on the stage would be done by hand, giving the actors time to relax until the next scene. Harry and Draco stood together on the side, watching the crew move things around.

"Was that amazing or what?" Harry asked looking at Draco. Draco actually smiled and finally nodded, never taking his eyes off of the stage.

"Alright, Malfoy, Potter you ready?" Flint came up to the two and Draco turned to his friend and nodded. "Wait, where's Les?" Flint asked dryly. Just then the young man came running to the group.

"Sorry I…well, caught up…nevermind." The three men raised an eyebrow but the boy ignored them.

"Alright, now all we need is Medda." Flint commented. Flint looked around and noticed her standing with Hermione on the opposite side of the stage. "Good, everything's set." Flint sighed. Johnson was also on the opposite side and motioned for the three to come on stage.

They all took their positions and waited for the curtain to open. Draco took a glance at Hermione but she wasn't paying attention. Harry was also looking over at Ginny who was fixing her hair and outfit while talking to Hermione. Harry pulled his eyes away and looked at Draco and noticed he was staring at Hermione. Harry laughed lightly. Draco heard his laugh however and turned to his new friend. Harry opened his mouth to comment but just then the curtain opened and the scene began.

MEDDA(Ginny):My lovey-dovey baby  
I boo-hoo-hoo for you  
I used to be your tootsie-wootsie  
Then you said toodley-doo  
I miss the hanky-panky  
Each nighty-night till three  
Come back, my lovey-dovey baby  
And coochie-coo with me  
Our life was ducky-wucky  
So goody-good were we  
Come back, my lovey-dovey baby  
And coochie-coo with me

Draco noticed Harry was getting even more in to character than necessary. As Ginny sang Harry had his mouth wide open and his eyes practically falling out of his head every time she walked by them. As soon as the curtain closed Draco laughed and hit Harry over the head.

"Better go find your eyes Potter, I think you left them at Weasley's feet." Draco teased. Harry shook his head and blushed slightly before hitting him back.

"Alright, what's the next scene?" Harry asked changing the subject. Draco nodded.

"Santa Fe." He sighed nervously.

"Good luck Malfoy!" Flint called. Johnson was standing next to him and suddenly grinned.

"You'll do great! Just remember you have a wire on so don't go all out. We can't afford you to break another one." She commented. Draco nodded but rolled his eyes once she was looking away. Ron suddenly came up to them.

"I'm really loving this show." Ron grinned. Harry gave him a questioning look. "You wouldn't believe all the girls that have come up to me mate." Ron grinned wider. Harry laughed.

"How come I haven't seen any?" Harry asked jokingly.

"Too busy hounding me." Draco added with his trademark smirk.

"Right Cowboy, maybe you should stick with chasing Sarah." Harry grinned. Draco just walked away from the two.

When Draco walked away he heard Hermione and Ginny talking so he hid behind a set.

"You were great Ginny." Hermione applauded.

"Thanks Hermione. I might just get a really hott date for the ball this year." Ginny winked. Hermione just shook her head.

"I really don't know how you do it though, I'm nervous and all I have to do is talk." Hermione shrugged. Ginny giggled.

"and kiss…" Ginny said with a grin. Before Hermione could argue she changed the subject. "Well, what I heard is that if this goes well enough, not to mention it's great house unity," Ginny winked. "they might decide to do another play either later in the year or next year. If it's a musical you should try out for a singing part." Ginny encouraged. Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know, I'll think about it."

"Alright, everyone on stage!" Johnson called.

"That's my cue." Hermione smiled.

"You'll do great." Ginny said with a wave. Draco panicked. If Hermione found him eavesdropping, let's just say it'd be very bad. He quickly backed up and made it look like he was headed to the stage.

"Hey Malfoy." Hermione called.

"Yea Granger?" He asked turning to her slowly.

"Break a leg." She said somewhat nervously. Draco gave her an odd look.

"I didn't think you hated me that much…" Draco said insulted. Hermione began to laugh. Draco just frowned.

"It's a muggle expression, it's bad luck to say good luck in a play so you have to say break a leg when you're really wishing them luck." Hermione explained.

"Oh." Draco said somewhat disbelievingly.

"I don't hate you, I like you. I mean, I don't like you, well I do but not like that, not that I'm thinking of that, I'm just…I'm going to the stage." Hermione mumbled finally before leaving Draco's sight. He smiled after her and nodded.

"Break a leg Granger." Draco shook his head before heading to the stage also.

When the curtain opened Harry walked on first followed by Draco who was carrying Les. Harry introduced Jack to everyone and pointed out Sarah. Draco smiled at her and she smiled back as they continued the scene. After the birthday cake was served Hermione sat closely next to Draco and began asking questions about the paper. Jack's part was to answer and try to act polite. What Draco did however, was stare at Hermione amazed as she talked. The only time he ever tore his eyes away from her was when Les began singing Medda's song in his sleep.

The audience was needless to say surprised. Not only was it amazing that Harry and Draco seemed to be getting along, but the fact that these students really knew how to sing. Dumbledore, being the smart old man he was, looked on knowingly as the play progressed.

When the curtain closed once again for a short scene change of the outdoors, Draco sighed before marching towards Hermione. Harry however got in his way. "You're on soon." Harry pointed out with a pat on the back before running to Ron. Draco shook his head and continued over to Hermione who was standing alone. As he approached Hermione looked up.

"You really made me nervous." Hermione said playing with a strand of her hair with a smile.

"How so?" Draco asked curiously.

"Staring at me, I was just worried I'd say the wrong lines." Hermione confessed.

"I couldn't help it…" He was interrupted by Johnson's call for him to be on stage. Hermione just smiled.

"Back to Jack Kelley." She smiled.

"Back to Cowboy." Draco said with a smirk.

"Malfoy, I mean now!" Johnson called. Draco quickly knelt down and gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek, before quickly walking on stage.

Hermione ran to the edge of the stage and stared at him while unconsciously moving a hand to her cheek. A small smile set onto her lips. Draco never looked over at her. He was terrified she'd be glaring at him from the side. Harry noticed Draco's mind seemed to be sidetracked but obviously couldn't ask about it.

"David, it's time to come inside now." His father called. With a few good-byes Harry went off stage and the piano began to play the beginning of "Santa Fe."

Well, I hope everyone liked the chapter at least. Don't panic though, Hermione and Draco have a long way to go and Harry and Ginny have even further lol. R&R please! Here are some replies! Again, thanks to ALL reviewers!

**Kat**- I see what you're saying and I completely agree. I'm not going to write the entire thing down as originally planned, but I am going to put in the lyrics and roughly what's going on. Thanks for your help and I would have listened sooner but I didn't even get your review until after updating. Thanks again! ttyl!

**Pheonixtamer150**- Thank you, I agree and there will be no more lines from the movie lol. Takes too long and as you said, it's boring. Hope this is a bit better. Thank you! Ttyl!

**Marmalade Fever**- You are a life saver! Lol. Thanks for the list, I really appreciate it, I know some character's names but what house they're in completely throws me off so thanks, this helps A LOT! Oh thank you! I was pretty proud of my paragraphs too lol. I think I'm getting the hang of it now. Thanks. Yea, I admit, Draco and Harry are a bit like best friends but I can't help it! Lol. I love the thought of them joking about girls. Anyway, thanks for all of your help on this! I really appreciate it! Ttyl!

**Steelo**- Thanks for your help in the characters! Yea it's Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones…you were a big help! Thank you! I'm glad you like this too. By the end of it Hermione and Draco will be together. Thanks again! Ttyl!

**Irishpride**- I just had to say I love your name! Lol. And thanks for the review! Lol. Ttyl!

**Blackrosebunny**- Do you like it? **asks nervously** If you do than THANK YOU VERY MUCH! .

**Mrs. Skywalker**- Thank you and don't panic this isn't even close to finished! Lol. I love your name! I can't wait for Episode 3! It's going to be sad they'll be all done though, but still! Ttyl! Thank you!

**The Lady Luthien**- I'm not sure how many chapters total but I know roughly how many are left…I'm thinking about 10-12 more but I'm not positive. I'm glad you like it! I love the idea of Harry and Draco being friends…idk why it just seems right because they're so opposite and Harry could help Draco get close to Hermione lol. It's fanfiction right? Anything can happen! Thanks again! Ttyl!

Everyone else, I loved your reviews and they really meant a lot to me! Thanks everyone! I really hope you liked the update! Ttyl!

C-E-F-Y


	7. Santa Fe

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, the characters nor do I own Newsies! However much I wish I did…

**A/N: **I just got home from seeing Kingdom of Heaven! WONDERFUL movie! Orlando is DEFINITELY fun to look at, even if he plays the same types of characters in everything, I still love him! Lol. Anyway, I hope everyone likes this update! Sorry there are no comments…I loved them all though! Lol. Now that I'm just putting in the songs I might not have to know each character…only the main ones sing and usually it's in groups! Lol. But I thank you all for your help anyway, it might come in handy for one of my other fics lol. I'll shut up now, enjoy!

Last time on Why Romeo REALLY Killed Himself… 

"Malfoy, I mean now!" Johnson called. Draco quickly knelt down and gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek, before quickly walking on stage.

Hermione ran to the edge of the stage and stared at him while unconsciously moving a hand to her cheek. A small smile set onto her lips. Draco never looked over at her. He was terrified she'd be glaring at him from the side. Harry noticed Draco's mind seemed to be sidetracked but obviously couldn't ask about it.

"David, it's time to come inside now." His father called. With a few good-byes Harry went off stage and the piano began to play the beginning of "Santa Fe."

Now on Why Romeo REALLY Killed Himself… 

After the intro, Draco began to sing.

So that's what they call a family  
Mother, daughter, father, son  
Guess that everything you heard about is true  
So you ain't got any family  
Well, who said you needed one?  
Ain't ya glad nobody's waitin' up for you?

When I dream  
On my own  
I'm alone but I ain't lonely  
For a dreamer night's the only time of day  
When the city's finally sleepin'  
All my thoughts begin to stray  
And I'm on the train that's bound for Santa Fe  
And I'm free  
Like the wind  
Like I'm gonna live forever  
It's a feeling time can never take away  
All I need's a few more dollars  
And I'm outta here to stay  
Dreams come true  
Yes, they do  
In Santa Fe

Where does it say you gotta live and die here?  
Where does it say a guy can't catch a break?  
Why should you only take what you're given?  
Why should you spend your whole life livin'  
Trapped where there ain't no future  
Even at seventeen  
Breakin' your back for someone else's sake  
If the life don't seem to suit ya  
How 'bout a change of scene?  
Far from the lousy headlines  
And the deadlines in between

Santa Fe  
Are you there?  
Do you swear you won't forget me?  
If I found you would you let me come and stay?  
I ain't gettin' any younger  
And before my dyin' day  
I want space  
Not just air  
Let 'em laugh in my face  
I don't care  
Save a place  
I'll be there

So that's what they call a family  
Ain't ya glad you ain't that way?  
Ain't ya glad you got a dream called Santa Fe?

When the song ended Ron strolled on stage. "Hey Jack, you remember that hot tip I was telling ya about?" Ron asked in a heavy New York accent.

"Yea?" Draco asked as they walked off stage.

"Nobody told the horse." Ron said bitterly before the curtain closed and the crowd cheered.

Hermione walked around to the opposite side of the stage to meet Draco. She wasn't sure what she was planning to say and sadly, she would never find out. The first thing Draco looked for as he stepped off stage was Hermione. She was closer than he expected and walking towards him with a very determined look set on her face, much like when she was studying, he came to notice. Draco shook his head to clear his thoughts and quickly ran in the opposite direction. Hermione sped up but once Draco was out of sight she stopped.

Harry walked up to Hermione but before he could say anything she stormed off.

"What's up with her?" Ron asked pointing after her. Harry shrugged with a thoughtful frown.

"I knew I was wasting my time, that little…urg!" Hermione mumbled as she walked back across the stage. Draco watched her leave and gave a sigh of relief before a hand tapped him on the shoulder. Draco spun around quickly to find Flint giving him a curious look.

"For Slytherin's sake what did you go and do that for?" Draco asked angrily while trying to calm his heart down.

"Jeez, take a breather Malfoy." Flint drawled. "You're on again in a few minutes." Flint explained before walking away. Draco leaned against the set and gave out a sigh before walking to get some makeup on.

Ron was once again hounded by girls, much to his delight.

"Ron you were hilarious!" Ron took it all in stride, especially when Lavendar gave him a kiss on the cheek and a wink before leaving. Harry had never seen his friend so transfixed on a woman than that of Lavendar Brown. Harry however, didn't have much time to contemplate this for he was worried about Hermione.

Harry rushed off in the direction Hermione had run only moments before. He only had a few more minutes before the next scene. Luckily for Harry, he found Hermione sitting in a heap on the floor mumbling to herself about stupid prats. Harry sat down slowly next to her and she quickly looked up with a hopeful look. Her eyes met Harry and he saw the tears well up before she frowned and began mumbling again.

"Hermione, you okay?" Harry asked slowly. He knew it wasn't the most comforting thing to say but it was the first thing that came to mind after the sight of his best friend.

Hermione shrugged.

"You know I can't keep anything from you Harry." Hermione offered with a slight smile. Harry nodded.

"So, what's this all about?" Harry asked soothingly. Hermione sighed.

"I love you Harry. I truly do, but this, I have to figure this out on my own." Harry nodded.

"You always were a smart witch." Harry smiled. "I'm here though, whenever you want to talk." Harry added as an after thought.

Hermione smiled.

"I know. Thank you." Harry was about to speak again but was interrupted by Johnson.

"Potter! Where's Potter!" Harry sighed but Hermione gave him a comforting smile and he stood up.

"You sure you'll be alright?" He asked. Hermione nodded.

"The show must go on." Hermione pointed to Johnson as she stormed over to get Harry. Harry rolled his eyes as he was taken to the stage.

Ginny leaned against the set and glared at the floor. Her mind relived the moment over and over.

Ginny walked behind set with a grin. She was a hit!

"Great job Ginny!" Someone called with a grin. She smiled in return.

"Maybe this acting gig wasn't such a bad idea." She grinned at the thought of herself becoming famous. As she walked further from the stage she began to hear talking and slowed her steps to try and become quieter. Ginny wasn't known for her spying but when it came to gossip she liked to know what was going on. If this was something juicy she didn't want to be left out of the loop.

Her mind began to go through different scenarios. It could be a secret relationship, or maybe someone's pregnant, or expelled. She stopped when she finally heard Hermione.

"Hermione's pregnant?" Ginny thought with a gasp. "Calm down, there you go, jumping to conclusions." Ginny reprimanded herself and instead began to listen.

"I love you Harry. I truly do, but this, I have to figure this out on my own." Ginny gasped.

"Hermione loves Harry!" Ginny thought as she put her hands to her lips in shock.

"You always were a smart witch." Harry was saying back. Ginny could picture the smile on his face as he was probably brushing her curly hair out of her eyes. "I'm here though, whenever you want to talk." Harry added after a moment.

"I know. Thank you." Hermione said warmly. Ginny could practically see the two of them sharing a kiss. Given she couldn't 'actually' see them, but who wouldn't kiss Harry? Ginny was quickly taken out of her thoughts with a yell from Johnson.

"Potter! Where's Potter!" Ginny jumped and quickly ran off so no one would see her.

Now, after thinking the situation over she was angry.

"How could Harry like her? Given I see where Hermione's coming from but Harry? He couldn't possibly like Hermione. They're best friends!" Ginny thought bitterly.

"There must be a mistake…" Ginny tried to reason with herself.

"But…but I heard it." Ginny frowned.

"Grow up Gin, get over your lousy crush." Ginny spoke aloud forcefully. She lifted her head slowly with an expressionless face.

"No more Harry James Potter…no more." She whispered before standing up and heading to change into her costume for her next scene.

Uh-oh…lol. I know, it's sort of predictable that just as Hermione says I love you Ginny shows up but what can I say…I needed a little drama lol. Well R&R and tell me what you think k? I loved the last reviews! So nice! Thank you all! I'd write replies but my computer keeps messing up so I want to post this while I still have an internet connection. It's been going in and out all week! Crazy! Lol. Anyway, thanks to everyone for the wonderful comments and I'll be sure to update My Girls and I'm even working on finishing The Hell I Live In (finally!) lol. Thanks for your patience! I love you guys! Lol. Ttyl! Hope you liked the chapter…speaking of, the chapters are going to seem kind of short but a few may be a bit longer…I'm trying to only fit in one song per chapter so bare with me! Thanks again!

C-E-F-Y


	8. The World Will Know

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, the characters nor do I own Newsies! However much I wish I did…

**A/N: **Alright, next chapter! Sorry it's been so long but you wouldn't believe the trouble I'm having with my internet connection…I've only had it for (tops) 2 minutes before it goes away for another hour or so…pain in the arse really but here's the update! Lol. Enjoy!

Last time on Why Romeo REALLY Killed Himself… 

"Grow up Gin, get over your lousy crush." Ginny spoke aloud forcefully. She lifted her head slowly with an expressionless face.

"No more Harry James Potter…no more." She whispered before standing up and heading to change into her costume for her next scene.

Now on Why Romeo REALLY Killed Himself… 

"You ready?" Johnson asked Harry as they stood on the side. Harry nodded.

"Where's Malfoy?" Harry asked suddenly. Johnson gritted her teeth as she turned around to yell for the Slytherin.

"Right here, sorry." Draco apologized while nervously looking about. Harry shrugged it off as they entered the stage for the next song.

JACK:Pulitzer and Hearst  
They think we're nothin'  
Are we nothin'?  
NEWSIES:No!  
JACK:Pulitzer and Hearst  
They think they got us  
Do they got us?  
NEWSIES:No!  
JACK:Even though we ain't got hats or badges  
We're a union just by saying so  
And the world will know!  
What's it gonna take to stop the wagons?  
Are we ready?  
NEWSIES:Yeah!  
JACK:What's it gonna take to stop the scabbers?  
Can we do it?  
NEWSIES:Yeah!  
JACK:We'll do what we gotta do  
Until we break the will of mighty Bill and Joe  
NEWSIES:And the World will know  
And the Journal too  
Mister Hearst and Pulitzer  
Have we got news for you  
Now the world will hear  
What we got to say  
We been hawkin' headlines  
But we're makin' 'em today  
And our ranks will grow  
CRUTCHY:And we'll kick their rear  
NEWSIES:And the world will know  
That we been here  
JACK:When the circulation bell starts ringin'  
Will we hear it?  
NEWSIES:No!  
JACK:What if the Delanceys come out swingin'  
Will we hear it?  
NEWSIES:No!  
When you got a hundred voices singin'  
Who can hear a lousy whistle blow?  
And the world will know  
That this ain't no game  
That we got a ton of rotten fruit and perfect aim  
So they gave their word  
But it ain't worth beans  
Now they're gonna see  
What "stop the presses" really means  
And the day has come  
And the time is now  
And the fear is gone  
BOOTS:And our name is mud  
NEWSIES:And the strike is on  
BOOTS:And I can't stand blood  
NEWSIES:And the world will –  
JACK:Pulitzer may own the World but he don't own us!  
NEWSIES:Pulitzer may own the World but he don't own us!  
JACK:Pulitzer may crack the whip but he won't whip us!  
NEWSIES:Pulitzer may crack the whip but he won't whip us!  
And the world will know  
And the world will learn  
And the world will wonder how we made the tables turn  
And the world will see  
That we had to choose  
That the things we do today will be tomorrow's news  
And the old will fall  
And the young stand tall  
And the time is now  
And the winds will blow  
And our ranks will grow and grow and grow and so  
The world will feel the fire  
And finally know!

The audience cheered so loud the entire cast grinned from ear to ear. Given most of the audience was made up of Hogwart's student's parents, but some were students themselves who didn't want to be in the production. Dumbledore looked around at the teachers and even saw Professor McGonagall conversing with Professor Snape. He smiled warmly before turning to the stage with a glint in his eyes as the 'newsboys' ran off stage.

"Did you hear that!" Ron ran up and practically hugged Harry with a grin on his face. "We're not even half way through!" Ron called while taking off his hat and wiping his brow. Harry grinned as well. Harry turned to Draco to see his friend looking around nervously. Before Harry could ask what was wrong Ron began to hoot and holler once again. "I tell you what Harry, from now on I'm talking in an American accent." He said proudly.

Harry was quickly taken out of his thoughts by this statement and gave Ron a questioning look.

"Why?" Harry asked with a small confused smile.

"I've never gotten this much attention before. I feel bloody famous and I think it's the accent. Girls love accents." Ron explained. Harry just laughed and nodded. "Hey, we should find 'mione, she's probably waiting to congratulate us or something." Ron added looking around for the brunette. Harry noticed then that Draco went pale and began to step away slowly.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked suddenly. Draco jumped.

"Nothing Potter." Draco mumbled before leaving them.

"Come on." Ron called becoming impatient. Harry nodded and followed Ron to look for Hermione. The two found Hermione fast enough and she grinned before giving them both a hug.

"You were amazing!" Hermione said proudly. Ron bowed.

"Thank you, thank you." Hermione rolled her eyes at his joke. Before Ron could continue he was interrupted by a tiny voice.

"Ron?" The voice asked. Ron turned around to find Lavendar with a blush giggling at him.

"Hey Lavendar." Ron said politely.

"You…well, I wanted to tell you…you were really good." Lavendar blushed but grinned and giggled. Ron grinned back and turned to his friends.

"Talk to you guys later." He said quickly, in an American accent, before walking with Lavendar.

"Ron's really eating this up isn't he?" Hermione asked while shaking her head. Harry nodded, still watching his friend leave.

"I just hope it doesn't go to his head." Harry added before turning to Hermione. She nodded in agreement.

"It's your song next right?" Hermione asked after a moment of silence. Harry nodded.

"I'm a little nervous." Harry admitted.

"You'll do fine, I'm positive." Hermione said warmly. Harry seemed a bit distracted. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"You're asking me?" Harry asked with a smile. Hermione bowed her head and frowned. "Does this have anything to do with Malfoy?" Harry asked seriously. Hermione didn't answer, nor did she make a sound. Harry sighed.

"He kissed me." Hermione finally whispered. Harry gave her a questioning look then smiled.

"So he finally got up the nerve huh?" Harry asked happily. Hermione looked up with tears in her eyes.

"He won't talk to me Harry. I know it's stupid but…well you're a guy. Why is he ignoring me?" Hermione asked sadly.

Harry instantly wiped away the tears and gave Hermione a hug.

"I don't know Herms…" Harry said truly confused.

"I'm so stupid…" Hermione mumbled into Harry's sleeve as she continued to cry.

"No you're not, he's the stupid one Hermione." Harry comforted while stroking her back soothingly.

"I just wish I understood…this isn't in a book Harry, I can't look up why he does the things he does." Hermione complained. Harry nodded.

"I know…Ron and I have been looking for years." Harry tried lightening the mood a bit. Hermione surprisingly laughed and looked up at Harry.

"Thanks Harry." Hermione said before wiping the tears off of her face. "Guess I should go to makeup, my scene's coming up in a bit." She explained before beginning to walk away.

"Will you be alright?" Harry asked worriedly. Hermione nodded.

"Shouldn't be that hard to get over a Malfoy right?" Hermione asked. Harry didn't laugh and Hermione left for makeup.

"All newsboys to the stage!" Flint called out as quietly as possible.

"One more scene until intermission!" Johnson said happily while walking by Harry and nudging him to the stage.

"I'm coming." Harry called somewhat angrily. He reached the edge of the stage and Draco turned a worried glance to him before sighing with relief. Harry frowned.

"How could he do that to Hermione? Doesn't he see how much she likes him? Maybe Malfoy hasn't changed…" Harry thought to himself.

"Alright, good luck you guys." Flint whispered.

"Break a…" Draco stopped realizing Hermione had told him that and walked on stage quietly with Harry following close behind, ready for the next scene.

I'm thinking, because of what I have planned, that next chapter will be a bit longer…sorry this one was so short! I wish I had more time but with grades and looking for colleges and my stupid internet not working…I'm terribly booked! Thanks to all reviewers! I wish I had time to write you all replies! I had a little time to write them for My Girls so I hope if you're reading both fics you enjoyed the reply! I enjoy hearing from you I really do. Your opinions matter greatly so thank you! I'll try to update this as soon as I can…it shouldn't be too hard because I have a big drama sequence for next chapter that I think you'll really like…anyway, R&R! Thank you again! Ttyl!

C-E-F-Y


	9. Seize the Day

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, the characters nor do I own Newsies! However much I wish I did…

**A/N: **I know, it's been forever! I'm really working hard on the sequel to WTF? And with school almost over I've been rushing around to pass in papers and junk. Please forgive, soon it will be summer and this will most likely be my career lol. Anyway, this chapter is short and I apologize, especially after the long wait but it's sweet and I hope you'll like it. ENJOY! (sorry no comments **pouts** I'll try next time!)

Last time on Why Romeo REALLY Killed Himself… 

"All newsboys to the stage!" Flint called out as quietly as possible.

"One more scene until intermission!" Johnson said happily while walking by Harry and nudging him to the stage.

"I'm coming." Harry called somewhat angrily. He reached the edge of the stage and Draco turned a worried glance to him before sighing with relief. Harry frowned.

"How could he do that to Hermione? Doesn't he see how much she likes him? Maybe Malfoy hasn't changed…" Harry thought to himself.

"Alright, good luck you guys." Flint whispered.

"Break a…" Draco stopped realizing Hermione had told him that and walked on stage quietly with Harry following close behind, ready for the next scene.

Now on Why Romeo REALLY Killed Himself… 

DAVID: Open the gates and seize the day  
Don't be afraid and don't delay  
Nothing can break us  
No one can make us  
Give our rights away  
Arise and seize the day  
DAVID and NEWSIES:  
Now is the time to seize the day  
Send out the call and join the fray  
DAVID:  
Wrongs will be righted  
If we're united  
DAVID and NEWSIES:  
Let us seize the day  
Friends of the friendless, seize the day  
Raise up the torch and light the way  
Proud and defiant  
We'll slay the giant  
Let us seize the day

Immediately after Harry sang the last note the cast knew something was wrong. Throughout the whole piece Harry would glance wickedly at Draco, not unlike he used to. Draco wasn't sure what was going on but he learned soon enough that Harry was pissed.

DAVID and NEWSIES:  
Neighbor to neighbor  
Father to son  
One for all and all for one

Slytherin's grouped on one side of the stage and Gryffindors on the other. Draco threw his rope in between the two as he and Harry pulled on both sides in a tug of war match while continuing to sing. Les broke them apart and the song continued with the same amount of glares and the two houses, once again separated.  
Open the gates and seize the day  
Don't be afraid and don't delay  
Nothing can break us  
No one can make us  
Give our rights away  
Neighbor to neighbor  
Father to son  
One for all and all for one!

The song ended quickly with Harry and Draco standing next to one another still glaring. It was obvious to the audience as well that things were once again in shambles. Dumbledore stared up at the scene sadly. Harry and Draco didn't even realize how much they promoted house unity until it was completely torn apart by a senseless feud. On stage and off it seemed after this song, Slytherin once again separated themselves, and Dumbledore wasn't sure if they're ever open up again. Draco grabbed Harry's arm the second they stormed off stage.

"What was that about Potter?" Draco growled.

"You tell me you snot nosed little prick!" Harry bit out angrily. Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Fine." Draco then attempted to walk away.

"Why'd you hurt her?" Harry asked suddenly. Draco turned to Harry with an angry, yet confused expression.

"What are you on about Potter?" He spit the words out like acid but Harry continued.

"You hurt her. She's my best friend Draco and the greatest girl I have yet to know…how? How could you do that to her?" Draco frowned.

"Obviously it could never be." Draco spoke through gritted teeth.

"Why not? WHY THE HELL NOT? Want me to tell you?" Draco nodded with a snotty look on his face of mock and irritation. "Because you're not even willing to give her a chance that's why! You can't look past what you've been told to see! You know what that makes you Malfoy?" Harry asked. Draco didn't bother to answer. "That makes you, unworthy of her attention, and some day, she'll get over you but you know what? You will always remember the girl you could never get because of your damn prejudice pride!" With that Harry punched Draco in the jaw and stormed off as the Slytherin fell to the ground.

Draco stood up utterly pissed beyond belief and stormed off to find Hermione. Hermione had just walked out of makeup when Draco came up to her with a bruised jaw and a firm glare. Hermione stared at him shocked and was about to ask him what happened until he interrupted.

"I know you hate me alright, I know you can't stand the thought of us together and I know it was stupid of me to kiss you, even if it wasn't even a real kiss, but to have boy wonder come to punch me in the face is a bit much." Draco argued.

Hermione took a moment to think about what he said and immediately narrowed her eyes at him.

"Where the hell do you get off thinking I sent Harry to beat you up?" She asked while placing her hands on her hips. Draco's face faltered slightly but she wouldn't let him speak. "I for one can handle my own fights thank you very much, I thought you'd learned that after third year, but clearly I was mistaken." Draco opened his mouth to protest but Hermione again held up a hand and continued her piercing glare on the blond. "YOU are the one that's been avoiding me after your kiss, not even asking me how I felt about it! If you must know I liked it! Too bad you stormed off so fast that I couldn't tell you how much I've been waiting for you to kiss me!" Draco now stared at her utterly shocked and confused.

"I do not hate you nor have I ever but you certainly are giving me reason to now. Coming up to me like I'M the one to do something wrong! Honestly!" Hermione threw her hands in the air at that moment and stormed off. Draco quickly ran to catch up and took her arm.

"Wait, wait, wait. You mean, you liked me kissing you?" Draco asked puzzled. Hermione opened her mouth still ready for an argument when she realized that's what she had blurted out only a moment ago. She blushed. Draco smiled.

"Now what? Going to tease me?" Hermione asked with a pout. Draco shook his head.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I just thought that you hated me, what with all of the dirty looks during rehearsals and here I go kissing you for no reason." Draco babbled on. Hermione smiled lightly.

"So…you're not avoiding me?" Hermione asked angelically. Draco shook his head before leaning down and giving her another kiss, this time on her lips.

AWWW! Sorry there are no comments this time around. I loved them all though and I'm working on the update for My Girls! Sadly, even though this is a 3 day weekend I'm going to be gone so I won't be able to update…I'm so sorry for what you reviewers have to put up with. But thanks for sticking with me! Have a wonderful last few days of school (if indeed that's all you have) and I'll try to update as soon as I can! Ttyl!

C-E-F-Y


End file.
